Predictive text is an input technology commonly used on mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.). The technology allows words to be entered with a single keypress for each letter, as opposed to the multiple keypress approach used in older generation mobile devices. The intent of predictive text is to simplify writing of text messages, e-mail messages, address book entries, calendar entries, etc.
In dictionary-based predictive text systems, as a user selects characters, the device associated with the user displays the selected characters via a device display. The device, via an algorithm, searches the dictionary for a list of possible words that match the selected characters, and displays (e.g., via the device display) a most probable word choice to the user. The user can confirm the word choice or use a key to cycle through possible word choices. Systems that use dictionary-based predictive text include Text on 9 keys (T9) technology, iTap, and eZiText. T9 technology combines groups of letters found on each key of an input device (e.g., a mobile telephone keypad) with a fast-access dictionary of words, and recognizes what a user wants to input as text as the user types.